The New Prefect
by Artesmia
Summary: A new mysterious girl comes to cross academy and has earned the love and trust of Zero and Kaname. Who will get the girl and who won't? ZeroXoc KanameXoc  HIATUS
1. The New Prefect

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight and if I did that would be cool :P**

**STORY BEGINS**

**Aurora's POV of chapter 1

* * *

**

"Tell me about this school" I ask. I walked next to the chairman keeping a close distance making sure I wouldn't get lost.

The weird chairmen said "Well, our school had different types of students the day class and night class."

We kept walking until he came to a stop a group full of girls waiting for something.  
"Oh no! Fan girls!" I thought

He said that this was the night class dorm and tried to show me the day class dorm now. As we were about to turn around, the big doors opened we looked back and he said "Hey, those are the night class students." He smiled and pointed at the people in white uniforms. I looked over and locked eyes with a tall brunette.

That scent in the air it was the smell of vampires. "Well well well , when you said that you had different types students I didn't expect to see vampires at our school." I said cockily while flipping my long silver hair that reached my butt.

His smile went away and he gave me a glare and said "Come with me."

* * *

I was sitting on the couch waiting until certain people came here. Two students appeared a tall guy with silver hair and a short brunette.

He called me over and said "Zero you know how you wanted to have more prefects on the campus." Zero nodded "Well we got one more prefect and her name is Aurora Avalon."

My mouth dropped "What!"

They all looked at me until the chairmen said "It's the least you can do if I am letting you enroll for free." He said while he sipped his tea.

I signed and said "Fine. What do I do?"

It went silent until Zero signed and said "Fine I'll show you what we do." He escorted me to the door and I turned around thanking the chairmen.

* * *

We arrived at the Moon dormitory and we were on the roof.

I saw no day class students and opened my book to start reading. Yuuki soon came over and snatched it from my hand and said "Concentrate, The fate of the school rest in our hands!"

Zero and I couldn't help but sign. I was starting to think this girl would be so tiring; I snatched my book back and jumped down onto the grass sensing someone's presence. I looked around walking over to some fan girls taking pictures. I walked over to see that one of them injured and was bleeding. I bent down to help them before it attracted any attention. Yuki then dropped down from a branch and we attempted to carry the girls back to the Sun dorm.

As we were walking into the forest we were stopped by Aidou and Kain. Yuuki got out her Artemis and swung it from left to right hitting Kain's hand. Aidou looked at me in surprise as I dropped the girls

Aidou looked at me and began to blush saying "What do we have here a new prefect, I didn't expect a beauty like you when I heard that we had a prefect" He smirked.

He was seriously pissing me off I tried to summon out Augustine. I cut my finger and let it fall to the floor and it created a red portal in the floor and stuck my hand in there and dragged Augustine out. The process took a while so when I finally got Augustine out the girls already fainted and Aidou was trying to suck Yuuki's blood.

When they all saw that they looked at me in terror and in shock. They completely froze. Until Aidou said "What the hell are you?"

I held by broadsword and pointed it at there face completely ignoring what he said and I said "If you drink anymore of her blood I won't hesitate to kill you." Just as I finished saying that Zero ran over and separated them. He looked at them with killing intent and shot his Bloody rose. Aidou was ok, unfortunately.

Kaname walked over shocked at just what happened. He then stated "Zero put the gun down; us vampires are…." Blah blah blah was all I could hear right now. I got back to listening when I heard my name "…Aurora come with me to the chairmen."

I was shocked at why he picked me to come to with him. I approached him he grabbed my hand and I got dirty looks from Yuuki, Aidou, and Kain. He grabbed Aidou and came to and dragged us to the chairmen's office.

* * *

We arrived there shortly after hat surprising event that occurred moment ago.

He began to say "Aidou went against the rules of this campus. What type of punishment should we give him?"

I looked at him to see that in his eyes he showed regret.

Chairmen looked at Aidou and said "Give him the punishment you think is necessary to change his ways." His eyes looked serious and I began to think that he is not that laid-back, crazy, and weird after all.

Kaname looked at Aidou and began to raise his hand and slapped him across his face. Chairmen flinched at that part and Kain just stood there staring at his cousin. Kaname then began to take back hand and looked and me and spoke these words "What the hell are you?" Trying to put the attention on me

I looked at him and then the chairmen, he nodded saying "Aurora its okay." signaling that it was okay to tell them what I was.

I took a deep breath and stated that "I am a Fallen Angel; the last and only one known to man-kind." They looked at me like I was crazy because the Fallen Angel was said to died out a couple hundred years ago.

I heard a tap on the door (no one was knocking someone accidently hit the door while eavesdropping. Just wanted to clear things up a bit)

We all turned and I began to approach the door. I opened the door to find Zero and Yuuki there. We all looked at them in surprised suspecting they would be the last people to do such things. I stared at disappointment, thinking that I might have to leave if anyone else finds out.

Kaname stood there and asked for some private time to talk with the chairmen.

Aidou and Yuuki were whining about how they didn't want to go I found it annoying so I walked out to the hall grabbing Aidou and Yuuki by the back collar and began dragging them out. I was accompanied by Kain and Zero.

* * *

We all were told to stay in the halls; I sat on the floor next to Zero; who was sitting completely alone. Aidou was talking and with that voice of his that gave me a headache.

"You know…." Aidou began to say

"God he has such an annoying voice and a big mouth." I whispered; I looked at Zero whose light lavender eyes seemed to look into my glowing oriental blue eyes. He laughed a little at my previous comment about Aidou. I gave him a smile. Aidou looked at us in disgust and began to rant at how we "liked" each other.

We both turned his way and yelled in unison "Go away!" Afterwards we looked at each other and laughed out loud.

Time quickly past while talking to Zero and I notice that I began to laugh again. Kaname came out ordering Kain and Aidou to go get the other vampires "Thank god!" I thought. Now it was only me, Zero, and Yuuki. But that dumb Kaname then ordered me to come into the office I looked back and waved and said "Be right back." I came into the office and they explained that we needed to inform the night class and prefects only I was almost forced to agree and began to say "Fine, but tell them not to tell anyone about this, not there family, friends, no one at all." I looked at them and they nodded in approval.

Kain and Aidou arrived with all the members in the night class. Yuuki and Zero were finally let in.

Kaname started "You may find this shocking but you know how it's said that all the angels and devils were forbidden to bare a child and the only child was said born a Fallen Angel and we were told she died out hundreds of years ago." Everyone nodded "Well at this academy the last remaining Fallen Angel is here." Everyone murmured "I need your cooperation to keep this within the academy and swear on your loyalty to the purebloods you will not tell anyone; close friends, family, etc. there is no exception."

"Who is the Fallen Angel?" Some guy with blonde hair said

Kaname grabbed my hand and brought me to the front of the room I looked to see a lot of girls giving me dirty looks.

"This young lady right here is the Fallen Angel." Everyone looked at me and I began to think I was just like an award winning science project or something and looked down. I didn't want anyone to look at me because I am a special species that was never supposed to happen. I wanted them to look at me for me; I was on the verge of crying.

I looked up at Zero his eyes telling me that he was pissed. Zero came forth and grabbed my other hand and ran through the door. It was sudden and surprising but I was glad he did it.

* * *

We kept running until we ended at the stables.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked curious at what his answer was gonna be

"Well….I looked in your eyes and I saw that you wanted to leave, so I did what I had to do." He said smirking

I smiled at him thinking he might be the only one who will understand me. a tear unconsciously came from my eyes as I thought of that.

He looked at me, smiled and said "Wanna go see the horses?"

I nodded wiping the tears from my eyes with my sleeve.

* * *

**Kaname POV of chapter 1 **

When it was the first time I saw her I fell in love. I thought I would only love Yuuki but I was wrong. When our eyes met my heart was beating faster and faster. I looked away embarrassed and tried to distract my self so I wouldn't keep looking back.

I failed I ended up looking back to her, her face full of life, clear, and smooth her eyes; shining and oriental blue and her long silver eyelashes swooped elegantly from the tips of them. Her smiling soft, rosy pink lips would put a rose to shame and her button nose was perfectly symmetrical, all the features of complemented her heart-shaped face. Her body perfect she was slim, curvy, and tall but not to tall, with a ballerina's long legs, and a longish neck.

Her beauty could even match Ruka's. No, she broke that scale long ago. I kept staring like I was under a spell. (By the way Aurora didn't put a spell on him; just too clear things up). I fell out of the trance as soon I felt something fall near my feet. I looked down to see Yuuki. I did what was natural and helped her up and asked her if she was okay being the gentleman that I am.

I walked trying away afterwards wanting to have a word with her but she was gone.  
"I wonder if it was just my imagination." I thought

* * *

Classes went by fast as I thought of her. Ruka and the rest of the class were surprised that I just sat there thinking. They would usually find me reading a book or something and not waste time. I couldn't though my mind was distracted to a point that I could be walking and hit a wall right in front of me.

"Lord Kaname, it is time for us to depart." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Ruka; she asked "If there is anything on your mind you can tall me I'll listen. I only nodded and got up and to join the group of vampires with worried faces.

When we arrived at the Moon Dorm I heard Yuuki's voice so I noticed the prefects were already on patrol. I didn't bother to look up telling myself it was a waste of energy. We all walked to the rooms and began talking. I stood at my favorite spot at the window and got out my book. I took a peek outside to see Yuuki staring at me and the girl I saw before.

I dropped my book in shock and everyone looked my way I quickly picked it up embarrassed. I looked at the window again and smiled and whispered "Well I guess we have a new prefect." I saw the girl come up and snatch the book from Yuuki I laughed a little then I saw her jump down; I was a little disappointed at that part and got back to reading my book.

I scent of blood came from outside. It wasn't anyone I knew but I got Aidou and Kain to look just in case. They walked outside to and didn't come back for a while. Suddenly Yuuki's scent got in the air I rushed outside to see. When I got there Aidou licked his lips after drinking some of her blood. I saw this scene a red portal and a hand in it grabbing a broadsword and putting it to his face. I was about to run over there but Zero got there first and split them apart. I calmly walked up to Aidou and prepared to slap him but didn't I didn't want to show them my evil side. I saw how close she was to Zero I frowned at that and got her to come with me.

* * *

We arrived at the Chairmen's office and I pushed Aidou aside and began to ask "Aidou broke the rules what should we do!"

He answered calmly and what I predicted he would say "Give him the punishment you think is necessary to change his ways."

I looked his way his eyes pleading no don't hurt me. I personally didn't want to do it but I had to if I let him off this time he will do it again and again. I did it quick and fast; my hand made contact with his face and there was a small scratch.

There was a painful silence I tried to break it by asking the girl "What the hell are you?"

She looked at the chairmen "Aurora it's Okay." I heard

"So that's her name." I thought to myself

"I am Fallen Angel; the last one known to man kind" She stated bluntly.

I looked around to see the doubtful and shocked faces of Aidou and Kain.

It made sense only Fallen Angels could do something like that recalling the red portal.

She turned around and began to open the door.

I was about to say "Where are you going?"

But she noticed something I didn't she opened the door to see Yuuki and Zero eavesdropping on us.

I was shocked I didn't think Yuuki would be eavesdropping on us. I would have imagined Ruka to. Zero on the other hand is a different story.

I looked at the chairman and stated "I need to talk to the chairman, would you please leave?"

Yuuki and Aidou were shaking there head whining about how they didn't want to go. I saw her walking out to the hall grabbing Aidou and Yuuki by the back collar and began dragging them out. I was a funny scene watching a petite girl like her carry those guys like that. She was then followed by Kain and Zero trying to hide there laughter.

* * *

As soon as the door was shut and noticed they were not at the door. I began to say "I think we should tell the night class about this since she knows our secret."

"Yea, I agree." Was all he said "Would you like to know where I found her?"

I nodded violently at the opportunity.

"This was suppose to be a secret so Kaname do not tell anyone I told you about this or the trust I tried so hard to build will all be for nothing" "I swear on my life." I said

"Where shall we begin….oh I know? Remember the trip I took a week ago and came back today?"

I nodded

"I heard weird rumors of a strange crystal and a girl inside of it in Israel. I went to go check it out see if it was true**. **When I arrived there was huge panic in Jerusalem; the capital. "The girl is gone!" is what I heard. It was a secret that she actually existed and only some people were allowed to see her. If the word got out all people who knew would have to get publically executed for going against Jerusalem. When I decided to give up because she would be long gone; it had been a couple days since I heard the news. When I decided that I would go back and pack up my stuff; I tripped over something or…. someone."

"And there was our lucky girl; Aurora" I finished totally into the story

He nodded smiling and continued his story

"She quickly tried to run away but I grabbed her knowing then people trying to find her were in that direction. I told her that if she wanted to get caught she could but if she wanted to be free of this place then she should come with me. She was a bit suspicious at first but agreed to come with me when she saw them walking in our direction. We ran back to the hotel; got my stuff and ran for the planes. I had personally had my own jet so it we headed there. When we got to the jets some people were surrounding it and we had to sneak onto it but when we attempted someone spotted us and we had to make a run for it. We stopped at a cliff and she dragged both of on to the edge and jumped. She grabbed me and…black wings sprouted from her back and we flew. It was an amazing experience seeing the world from beneath my feet and then we arrived here."

"You said that her trust was hard to build up (he means that if it took him only that to get her to trust him then it isn't hard to get her trust)." I said

"Well I just simplified the story for you. If I didn't then it would take forever by the way should we let them in and tell the Kain and Aidou to get all the night class students?"

I nodded

I walked out getting Kain and Aidou and ordering to go get all the night class kids and wanted to talk to Aurora.

She waved at Zero saying "Be right back." I was kind of jealous because she was acting all nice to Zero and no anyone else including me. Then she came with me with the look of her face saying "What do you want?"

We explained that we needed to inform the night class and prefects only. She began to open her mouth and say "Fine, but tell them not to tell anyone about this, not there family, friends, no one at all." She looked at them and we nodded in approval.

There was a knock on the door and Kain and Aidou arrived with all the members in the night class and prefects

I started "You may find this shocking but you know how it's said that all the angels and devils were forbidden to bare a child and the only child was said born a Fallen Angel and we were told she died out hundreds of years ago." Everyone nodded "Well at this academy the last remaining Fallen Angel is here." Everyone murmured "I need your cooperation to keep this within the academy and swear on your loyalty to the purebloods you will not tell anyone; close friends, family, etc. there is no exception."

"Who is the Fallen Angel?" Takumi said

I grabbed her hand and brought her to the front of the room I looked at everyone proud that we have her attending our school.

"This young lady right here is the Fallen Angel." I yelled; everyone looked at her and she looked up at Zero; her eyes filled with sadness. I was about to take my hand away when Zero came forth and snatched her away from me and they both ran through the door.

* * *

A sharp pain went through my chest as I watched her run away with Zero. Everyone stood there shock and I had wanted to run after her but I knew I couldn't because Yuuki looked me in the eyes begging me don't go. I also knew if I went that I would hurt her even more because I might just be the one that pained her. I walked out quietly walking to my room and went to bed hoping that I wouldn't feel too guilty to sleep. But who was I kidding that guilt was almost eating me alive.

"Knock, knock!" Someone was at my door

"Who is it" asked?

"It's Ruka"

* * *

**Author: Well I'll just leave it at that damn. That was such a long chapter well anyway did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Or would throw it in pit of fire and burn it (if you did this one then I would be so sad T.T)? Also sorry for any repetitions in the story  
**

**Well anyway ****please review XD**


	2. Bullies

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight in any sort of way or the poem recited by Aurora

Oh BTW was ZERO to OOC-ish please tell me!

* * *

Kaname's POV

"Come in." She opened the door silently and then walked in closing the door behind her. "Ruka what do you want?"

"I want to know something….Kaname-sama. What so you see in that girl?"

"What girl?" I asked. _Which one is she talking about Aurora or Yuuki?_, I thought

"Aurora…..whenever you look at her; your eyes glisten and you smile vibrantly… I want you to look at me like that to."She said as her eyes lowered and her face turned a bit red.

"I don't know what I see in her I just see this girl who's beauty equals the radiance of the sun."

The door slammed open and then there was Zero leaning on the door "Is that all you really see in Aurora, I'm disappointed in you." He yelled

I looked at him confused and he began to walk away.

"Zero….!" I yelled "What do** you** see in her?"

He hesitated then opened his mouth "I see a confused and sad girl."

"Confused and sad ….?" I thought

"Are you sure you're not imagining it Zero, I never noticed." I said

"You are an idiot Kaname, this is why you don't deserve a girl like her, and she needs someone who understands her a bit. I barely know a thing about her but she has the aura that I can relate to. I can see it in her eyes that pain, that loneliness, it's so obvious but not to someone like you."

Every word he said was like a dagger stabbing my heart. I didn't want to feel inferior to that level E. I looked away avoiding listening to him anymore.

"Don't you dare talk to Kaname-sama like that ever you dumb prefect!" I turned back to Ruka her eyes glowing red and filled with anger. _Is this what he means he just has to look in her eyes and could understand her like how I could understand Ruka just by her eyes? _But this is different I couldn't read Aurora's eyes it was like a barrier that I could not penetrate. Whenever I looked into them what I saw was nothing just how beautiful her eyes shined. More Vampires came upstairs one by one and quickly gathered surround Zero.

I heard a small growl from Ruka; she was about to lunge at him but I quickly put my hand between the two. "Go away Zero." I said

He smirked and then turned around and started walking past the other vampires that made a path for him and then descended down the stairs.

"Excuse me Ruka but can you please leave me alone to think…." She looked at me in disbelief and then nodded walking out closing the door behind her the light from the halls going from some to no light at all. I plopped down on my bed and then started my thinking process.

* * *

Aurora's POV

The morning came sooner than I thought the sun was up and the lights shined through the cracks of my curtains. After a minute of just laying there motionless I got up slowly and began walking to the bathroom. I got my toothbrush and started washing my face then brushing my teeth 2 minutes past and I put on my looked at my uniform the Chairmen sent me. I scanned the whole uniform and everything was good until I got to the skirt. ___**Tarundoru! **____(This is from prince of tennis). This skirt is too short! I started complaining how this would show my butt if I was walking upstairs. I stopped complaining knowing that if I continued I would be late for the fist day of class and knowing it was useless arguing with my pants…... I slipped the black skirt on and put my jacket completing the Day Class uniform. I grabbed the hunger games my favorite book and my school bag and ran outside, my destination Class 5. _(I don't know what classroom Zero and Yuuki are in so I made it up).

I stalked the halls trying to find classroom 5. A teacher came to me way and asked "Your Aurora Avalon, right?" I nodded "Classroom 5 is right here; wait until I cue you to come in." He said as he walked into the classroom.

"We have a new student today; her name is Aurora Avalon." The teacher said. He then did a hand signal cueing me to go inside. I opened the door and got many gazes from the guys and girls of the class.

"Are there any questions for Aurora?" He asked. A guy's hand went up and then asked "Are you single?"

"Yes." I said blankly. The teacher then interrupted telling me to sit anywhere I wanted. I walked up the steps and took a 90 degree turn and took a seat next to Zero.

"Hello Zero…" I said happily. He looked at me and then said "Hey like the school so far?"

Everyone's heads turned and I heard voices saying "Zero knows her that means I have no chance with her!" We looked, actually I mean glared at the poor boy being all dramatic with his hands on both sides of his face with his jaw dropped. "Weirdo….." I whispered. Zero look at me then smiled; we decided to ignore the kid and we turned out attention to the teacher that began explaining to us history. I put my head on the desk falling asleep knowing that this will just be another boring class.

"Aurora, what was the Trail of Tears?" I didn't answer obviously since I was apparently asleep. Zero nudged me and I was surprised he was actually awake. "Wha….?" I said. I heard chuckles and giggles through out the classroom.

"Aurora; answer the question, what is the Trail of Tears?" He said cockily maybe because he thought I would get it wrong.

I wiped my eyes and yawned "The trail of tears refers to the route taken during the enforced removal in 1838 of the Cherokee Indians from Georgia to Oklahoma, a thousand-mile death march on which the Cherokee were allowed to bring little if any food or shelter, and on which at least 4,000 Cherokee died." A lot of people just stared at me and the teacher was speechless. "….. Co … Correct!" He stuttered.

I looked at a couple seats down and saw Yuuki with Yuri. A book lay in front of then and all I saw was chocolate cakes and chocolates, regular cakes, candies, and other sweets. "Zero what is today?" I asked turning to my buddy next to me. "February 13th. "He answered.

"Greeeeaaaaat the fangirls and fanboys are going to get wild for this upcoming valentines day" I said rolling my eyes.

He chuckled. "Yep I guess they are. I wonder why they would love blood sucking freaks like them." His expression just came from happy to serious within seconds.

"Well, I wouldn't call that love because most of them (referring to fangirls and fanboys) just like them (referring to Night class students) for there looks and don't give a damn about there personalities. Love for me is when I love them for no exact reason. I also, rather chose personality over looks too." But love has its down points too like …. **To love is to suffer. To avoid suffering one must not love. But then one suffers from not loving. Therefore to love is to suffer, not to love is to suffer. To suffer is to suffer. To be happy is to love. To be happy then is to suffer. But suffering makes one unhappy. Therefore, to be unhappy one must love, or love to suffer, or suffer from too much happiness."**

"….. That was the most confusing love poem thing I have ever heard in my life." He stated putting his hand on his head still confused about what I just said.

I put my hands over my mouth and chuckled a bit. "Well "love" is confusing." We laughed a bit more.

Everyone looked at us and I saw glares at some of the girls. "Zero I think you are popular too." He looked at me with confusion and I guess he never noticed.

* * *

The bell finally rang and Zero and I ran to the door being the first ones out. We walked over to the gates of the Moon Dorm and waited making sure no crazy people … I mean students do crazy things.

The girls came running over and squealing "Idol-sama! Akatsuki-san! Kaname-sama" Yuuki than arrived helping me push the girls away and not allowing them get closer. The doors opened and I turned around the flock of night class students walking to their classes.

In all these fan girls and boys they would be covered in sparkles, hearts, etc. I kept my gag in when I saw Hanabusa Aidou or how I prefer to call him the Idiot of the group or Mr. Flirts-a-lot made his way to my direction after looking at the new freshman or fresh meat of cross academy. He approached me saying "My my how is my new prefect doing?"

I ignored him and turned around and went back to business. After a few seconds I felt these arms around me I turned my head around and saw his face a couple inches away from mine.

"Oh no Idol- Sempai!" The girls screamed

This literally made me gag I elbowed him in the gut making he crouch over in pain. He clutched his stomach and I walked away disappearing into the woods. I arrived at the stables and sat down under a tree. I finally opened my book and read for a couple minutes until I heard a very annoying high-pitched voice.

Fangirl1: Don't you dare hurt Aidou-Sempai, you bitch!

I looked up from my book and saw this scrawny girl appearing (or trying to appear intimidating). I closed my book and got up trying to avoid a fight that they apparently wanted to start. I took a few steps north until 1 more girl revealing herself from behind the trees. I walked in the other direction and one more showed up. I was cornered by 3 of his fans. They all had big frowns on their faces and one finally spoke.

Fangirl2: Don't get cocky because you are a prefect. I clenched my hands together making them start cracking.

"Get out of my way!" I yelled. Fangirl1 laughed "Still being a cocky bitch look at the positions you are in." I shot back into reality they completely surrounded me and then there was silence there was no way out the only option was to fight my way out.

She threw punch at me and I easily evaded the attack. I balled my hands into a firm fist and aimed it at the girl's face she shrieked and put her hands covering her face, sliding to the ground.

"Ha, that will teach you what will happen if you mess with me!" I said cockily. She took her hands away from her face and revealed a smirk. The 2 other girls got behind me and jumped me, next thing I knew I was falling face first into the ground (Me: Ouch! That's gotta hurt … Aurora: thanks for making me look like a fool…Me: Your welcome …Aurora: I was speaking sarcastically …. Me: I know : ) … Aurora: *sign* … Me: MOVING ON)

I lift my face up and saw a mischievous smile light up on her face of the girl (that was suppose to be my victim). "I wonder what all the Night Class Students will think when that pretty little face of yours is ruined, but~, if you beg for forgiveness than I'll reconsider." She smiled her thoughts set on the sight of me begging for forgiveness. But, who the hell wants to see that.

"No way in hell" I said smirking the 3 girls turned to me giving me an alarmed look. "Well if you insist she grabbed the knife in her back pocket and flipped it open revealing a shiny object that reflected the sun. The knife got closer to my face and I shut my eyes.

"I advise you not to do that….." That voice was so familiar I turned my head to the left and saw him.

"Hey! You are….."

* * *

Done with chapter 2 btw I bet you are dying of the suspense of the cliffhangers I give in this XD. Anyway did Zero appear to OOC-ish if he did I am so sorry I didn't plan on that to happen. :(

P.S. Sorry if it took long to update I was completely busy and had little time to do this but I'll try to update more often and I am also working on another story hopefully it will be up soon btw it is for Prince of tennis fans

Review and subscribe : )


	3. Valentine's Day

Author Note: Sorry for the long hiatus guys I am going to make it up to you

**AURORA'S POV**

"….Kuran Kaname!" I exclaimed.

I heard sudden gasp "Kaname-Sama!" The girl hesitated before continuing "This is not what it looks like I was just….she tried to hurt us."

"What BULLCRAP!" I yelled

"Hasoa-San…There is no need to explain." She signed in relief until he finished. "Hasao and her friends, please report to the Chairman's Office at once." He said with a stoic expression plastered on his face.

(Hasao is the name of Fan girl #1)

"But Kaname-sama!" She kept trying to make an excuse but it wasn't enough.

"Now!" He yelled. Tears rolled down her eyes. He walked next to me and questioned me.

"Why did you let them do that to you?" He quickly grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"I don't know I had to because I didn't want them to get hurt if I fought back. This power is beyond my control and if I fought back I knew I couldn't be able to control myself." I answered straying away from him. He quickly grabbed me back and held me close.

"I know this feeling when I was young, I knew I was different, I knew I had uncontrollable powers." I didn't let him finish. "But, you had people that respected you, I had nothing, everyone pitied me. Kaname" I felt his heart beat faster. "We both are extremely powerful creatures but with different past. Mine's was filled with sadness, and loneliness, yours was filled with respect and friends." I pushed away from him. I started to walk away from him."You don't understand… Kaname, you don't at all."

"Then what about when we met, when you created that red portal?"He questioned. I just walked away ignoring him, leaving him in the woods alone. _I have a far greater power waiting to be unleashed. It is a mysterious power eating me inside. A power to great for my own hands. Dying would have been my fate right now if only not for that promise._

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Ughhh, not again" I heard a moan and more pans crashing. I took a peek inside the kitchen. "Sorry, if I woke you up or something." She said. I recognized the voice it was Yuuki's.

"It's fine, what are you doing?" She blushed and looked away. "Are you making chocolate for Kaname?" I asked. She nodded her head and turned 3 shades redder. I smiled "I'll help" I said. She looked at me strangely and looked at me in confusion "You know how to make chocolates?" I nodded. "I used to make it all the time. "

"Ummmm…..I kind of." She began.

"Let me guess, you want to make it for him yourself." I finished.

"Uhhh…."

"Anyway I need to make some chocolates to for the chairman, Zero, and…._Kaname._" I didn't say the last part_._

**1 HOUR LATER**

After finishing I put a note in each saying two words "Thank you." It meant thanks for listening to me, thanks for being there for me, and just a straight out thank you. I smiled. _But one note that says more than those _

As I walked out Yuuki asked me a question I didn't know how to respond to. "Why are there three?"

I didn't want to lie but I didn't want to hurt her, I saw the way she looked at Kaname. She loved him. I made my decision and decided to tell her the truth.

"The last one was for Kaname." I was about to finish my sentence until I was cut off.

"I see…" _It's Zero's voice why did I have to say it now?_

"Umm, I see so you love him too." He walked out of the kitchen. I ran after him dropping something on the way, I didn't look back though, I ran ahead.

"No, it's not like that it was just a thank you gift." He stopped.

"What a thank you gift?" He turned to me.

"It was for... saving me from *cough* hurting *cough* some fangirls." I gave him thumbs up and smiled.

**ZERO'S POV**

Her smile it didn't seem forced. I smirked and looked away.

"Anyway I made you some chocolate, too" She said. I blushed but she kept going on. "Thank you for rescuing me from the night class students the 1st day of school. Thanks for cheering me up and putting a smile on my face again.

"A smile suits you" I mumbled

"What was that Zero?" She asked

"Nothing…"

When we finished talking and I saw her walking away. Then the Chairman came into view "I am surprised that your urges went away when you were near Aurora" I was shocked "although it is better to be safe then sorry, here." He handed me some of the blood tablet which I quickly smacked away. _I need to keep my humanity, I am human I don't need those._ I kept reassuring myself that. I walked back to my room and stumbled over a small box labeled "To: Kaname, From: Aurora…"

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Kyaaaaaaaa, Aidou-sempai!" Yet another day in…..hell. This time it was even worse, it was Valentine's Day. I already gave the Chairman his chocolate and his response was "Oh! Aurora thanks for caring for your dear father." I question when I became his daughter but "Dad" will always be dad, I mentally signed. I looked over to Zero getting confessed to, also. I looked inside my pocket only to see one little box. "Crap, were the heck did it go!" I thought. "Oh well, I guess it is not mandatory I give it to him.

"Aurora is there something wrong?" I turned around

"Nothing is wrong, Kaname. Just these fans of yours are getting tiring." He smiled. It might be funny to him but defiantly not to me. "Anyway I need to thank you for helping me the other day."

"You're welcome." I turned my head to see Zero walking over here. I stared at him but he focused his eyes on Kaname with a challenging glare. I glanced over to Kaname his eyes giving him a glare back.

"Aurora I need you no patrol that area. I need to talk to Kuran, okay?" I nodded.

**ZERO'S POV**

What do you want, Kiryuu?" The king of idiots said

"I needed to give you something Aurora dropped last night **when she was with me"**, I emphasized. I dug the box out of my pocket and handed him it. "Listen Kuran," I stated "She belongs to me, you want her you have challenge me then." I turned around walking away, going to Aurora.

"Zero Kiryuu," I heard Kuran say. I turned around "I accept that challenge." I smirked.

**AURORA' POV**

After the Night Class' class started I went to find Zero…..


End file.
